


Cultural Disconnect in the Highlands [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cantonese Character, Chinese Character, Chromatic Character, Cultural Differences, F/M, Family, Food, Happy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Cultural Disconnect in the Highlands" by mercredigirl.</p><p>"When she was young, her maamaa used call her siu chau like a particularly amusing pun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cultural Disconnect in the Highlands [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercredigirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercredigirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cultural Disconnect in the Highlands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/265055) by [mercredigirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercredigirl/pseuds/mercredigirl). 



Length: 1:17  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/cultural%20disconnect%20in%20the%20highlands.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

My podficcer's notes, where I talk about some of my translation decisions, ended up being longer than the podfic itself, so here it is as a separate file. If for some reason you feel the need to download this, download (right-click and save as) [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/podfic%20notes-%20cultural%20disconnect%20in%20the%20highlands.mp3):

I'm also including the phone conversation I recorded with my parents because I think it's fun and cute, but also because it's educational. We discuss how to pronounce the words in this story in Cantonese and Mandarin, what the words mean, translation difficulties and differences between Cantonese/Mandarin, as well as some cultural context for some of the terms in this story. (You can also listen to me evade the question of why I want to know these words and where I found this story like a NINJA :P). If you want, download (right-click and save as) [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/chinesetranslations.mp3)

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cultural-disconnect-in-highlands).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Something I forgot to mention in my podficcer's notes is that with the Cantonese pronunciation, you lose the pun-nery of "siu chau"; in Mandarin, "chau" sounds like "Cho."
> 
> Using my cheat to swap out my "record original fic" square for "Non-English language" for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org). BINGO ACHIEVED.


End file.
